Golfers habitually look for golf balls that have a combination of features based on his or her preferences and/or skill level. A golf ball designer often attempts to balance the preferences of a variety of golfers to provide high satisfaction from golfers using the ball. Frequently, a designer will design a ball having a plurality of layers, with each layer helping to provide a desirable quality.
For example, the compression of a golf ball is related to a golfer's performance. For higher the golfer's club head speeds, higher golf ball compression is often desirable. Matching a golfer's compression and club head speed can optimize the golfer's driving distance.
In other examples, the material from which the outer cover is made can be important. Different materials have different hardnesses and resiliencies. These differences affect the way the golf ball feels to the golfer when the ball is hit.
However, a designer also considers the combined effect of the layers when selecting materials for a ball. The layers of a ball often all deform when a ball is hit, and all the layers combine to affect the flight path and distance of a ball.
Many of the materials used in golf balls include thermoplastic materials. When a thermoplastic material is considered, it is often desirable to select such a material based on its flexural modulus, or, generally, its tendency to bend when under load.
In addition, materials commonly used in golf balls vary in hardness. Some golf balls may include a harder material as the outermost material to increase durability, for example.
Accordingly, it is desirable in some cases to design a golf ball based on the desired flexural modulus and desired hardness of each layer. The combined ball can then be used for many golfers to provide a good balance between the layers to provide an appropriate feel, spin control, and distance.